


The Anniversary

by xtexan86



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtexan86/pseuds/xtexan86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky reflects on a day he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**The Anniversary**

Starsky stood at the kitchen counter and stared at the calendar pinned on the wall. He lifted his hand and ran a finger over a special number printed on the glossy page. Slowly, he traced a circle around the two black lines, testing perhaps, if this certain spot felt any different. The nerves on his finger didn’t register any change, but the ache in his heart sensed another thing entirely.

He continued to gaze at the twin numbers, and let his mind travel to a place where memories were stored. Most were happy, fun-filled times and the visions that accompanied them equally alive and brilliant. But standing alone in this small room, with the early morning sun peeking through the blinds, an air of unwelcome silence quickly surrounded him.

Starsky fought hard to hear. He wanted to, _needed to_ , hear that voice. It had always been his rock, a distinct, but soft masculine tone that could drive away any fear. Being physically severed from this man was nearly unbearable, but Starsky knew their souls were connected – forever, even.

In the early days, after the funeral, the voice was still strong. Lying in bed, in the still of night, Starsky would close his eyes and silently pray. In the darkened room, the words were easy to hear. There were even times when a figure would appear at his bedside, hosting a familiar smile.

But today, on an anniversary that had come way too soon, there were no words lingering in the sunny haze from the eastern window. This day was for remembering, but love isn’t something that can be summoned, or scheduled.

Starsky breathed a small sigh and drew his hand back to his side. Perhaps, if he didn’t try so hard…the voice would come again.

 _Miss you, ya big lug._


End file.
